Back yard wooden decks, or other plank type decks, often are used to store or display various items, such as chairs, tables, cooking equipment, plants, or other items that might be desirable to secure when such items are not in use. Most decks are not built with tie-down anchors thereon, and installation of permanent tie-down anchors may be inconvenient—such as causing trip hazards—or may be aesthetically undesirable. Even if permanent tie-down anchors are made available, they may not be conveniently located, or may not be easily accessible or may not otherwise be available for securing objects to the deck.
And, while on occasion decks may be provided with tie-down points, many such designs may not be specifically designed to easily and securely receive a rope, line, or eyebolt, carabiner, or other tie-down or fastening device that may be useful in securing objects to the deck. Moreover, permanent tie-down anchors may not be desirable, as, for example, they may be in the way of foot traffic during seasonal use of a planked deck. In any event, permanently installed tie-down anchors may not be easily removed for use elsewhere. Thus, in the event that a tie-down anchor is needed at a different spot on the planked deck, or at another location, an additional tie-down anchor must be obtained.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if an easily installable and easily removable tie-down anchor device were available for use on planked decks. It would be even more desirable if such a device were available that provided a safe and adequate securing point, and which can be conveniently attached, yet easily removed for use elsewhere, and which avoids tripping hazards or unsightly appearance.
Thus, there remains a continuing unmet need for a portable and easily installable and removable tie-down anchor for a plank deck, and in which tie down ropes, snaps, bungee cords, or other devices can be easily and conveniently attached to a deck.